She Doesn't Know
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: Oneshot Songfic. Kakashi begins to have feeling for a certain Konoichi who already has a boyfriend.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, god dammit!

Song: _You Don't Know _by 98 Degrees

**A.N.: **I don't know why but I like to write songfics. Anyway this is my first KakaxSaku story. For my readers who don't like this pairing, don't read and please forgive me, and I hope we can still be friends. In this story Sakura is 20 and Kakashi is 34.

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Ooh, my love**_

Kakashi sighed sadly as he sat at the ramen place.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto with his mouth full of ramen.

"Nothing" answered Kakashi as he tried to read _Make-Out Tactics_.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Sakura scolded Naruto.

_'Even after all these years he's still such a dumbass'_ though Sasuke.

Kakashi smiled sadly, but no one could see it because of the mask. A few minutes later Sakura and Sasuke said see ya and left. Kakashi sighed again as they walked away. "Are you sure nothing's bothering you?" Naruto asked. "I'm sure" answered Kakashi. Then he got up and headed back to his apartment. The Copy Ninja didn't want to admit that the thing that was brothering him was that he was in love.

_**Who could know the emptiness inside**_

_**Every time I see your face**_

He just wondered why in the heck he had to fall in love with Sakura, his former students who had been dating Sasuke ever since he came back from the Sound Village. Not to mention she's 14 years younger than him. He knew it would probably be easier if fell in love with someone closer to his age, like Anko or Kurenai or Shizune. On second thought, maybe not. Mainly because Anko was with Iruka, Kurenai still wasn't over Asuma's death, and Tsunade won't let any man near Shizune. Kakashi imaged that if even tried to make a move on Sakura, not only would Sasuke come after him, but so would Tsunade. Not every many things scared the copy ninja, and Tsunade was one of them. But still…not be able to be with Sakura was making him feel empty inside.

_**Too many feeling left behind**_

_**Do you wonder why**_

_**I turn away when you look at me**_

_**Never wanting your eyes to see**_

_**This desperate heart that knows **_

_**How perfect we could be**_

As Sakura and Sasuke walked back to the apartment the shared, Sakura couldn't help but worry about her former sensei. He seemed so sad lately, and it seemed like every time she looked at him, he would turn away. She wondered what could be bothering him. "Sasuke, what do you think is bothering Kakashi?" Sakura asked her boyfriend. Sasuke just shrugged and said, "I don't know. Maybe Jiraiya stopped writing the _Make-Out _books." But Sakura knew that wasn't it. She had a feeling that something much bigger than that was bothering the Copy Ninja.

Everyday Kakashi found it hard to look Sakura in the eyes. For fear that she will see in his one uncovered eye that he wanted to be with her more than anything.

_**Baby, 'cause you don't know how I feel**_

_**Livin' my life without you**_

_**Baby, and you don't know what it's like**_

_**Lovin' you all this time**_

A few months ago Kakashi was when Kakashi first realized that he had feeling for Sakura. They were training together one day while Naruto and Sasuke were away on a mission. Kakashi couldn't help but admire how much stronger Sakura had gotten. She was a lot different from the boy crazy (more like Sasuke-crazy) airhead he met 8 years ago. He could see that she had matured and became more secure with herself. He also noticed that she was beautiful slightly muscular with womanly curves. He shook his head to shake the though off. But while he was distracted with his new forming thoughts of Sakura, she had managed to pin him to the ground. "Getting soft in your old age" she teased Kakashi. "Not on your life" said Kakashi as he pushed Sakura off, resisting the urge to pull her closer to him and just kiss her.

Ever since that day, Sakura was all that was on Kakashi's mind. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt. But he surpassed the urge to do so, because she was with Sasuke, and not to mention the age difference. As the days passed, not being able to be with Sakura seemed to hurt more and more. He couldn't help but think if only she knew how he felt.

_**I'll give you all my love, heart and soul**_

_**Riskin' it all on a chance**_

_**And now when I need you the most**_

_**You don't know**_

A few days after what happened at the ramen place, Kakashi was assigned an A-rank mission, along with Genma. He was glad to be going on a mission. He figured it would take his mind off Sakura. As Kakashi and Genma were going from tree to tree on Genma was going on about how he wanted to ask Shizune out but was afraid of what Tsunade would do. Of course that made it harder for Kakashi to keep his mind off Sakura. But even Genma could see that something was bothering the Sharingan warrior. "What's up with you lately, Kakashi?" asked Genma. "Nothing" Kakashi said.

Later Genma was carrying a bleeding Kakashi back to the Leaf Village. Genma couldn't help but worry about Kakashi. He had never seen the Copy Ninja come so close to losing a battle. Genma knew he had to get him back to the village quickly for medical attention. Kakashi knew he was slowly dying. So he decided to get was bothering him out. "Genma… if I don't survive tell Sakura that…" But Kakashi didn't finish his sentence because then he lost consciousness. As his vision faded to darkness, he though he was going to die with the regret of never telling Sakura how he felt.

_**All I ever wanted in this world**_

_**Baby, I found in you**_

_**I never felt this way before**_

_**But I can't break through**_

_**And now I lie awake, alone at night**_

_**So afraid now to close my eyes**_

_**Of just one more dream of you**_

_**I'll carry here inside**_

Kakashi looked around. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, and a few petals were blowing in the wind. He noticed Sakura standing a short distance away from him. He then walked up to her and said "Sakura…"

"What is it Kakashi?" Sakura asked him. "I love you" Kakashi said as he lowered his mask and then kissed Sakura on the lips. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. The moment was so perfect until…Kakashi woke up min a hospital bed. It was all just a dream. He noticed that Naruto, Sasuke, and Genma were all in his hospital room. All three of them looked relieved. "Good thing we ran into Sakura at the village gates, or would have never made it" said Genma.

"Where is Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"At the time we ran into her, she was about to leave on a mission" explained Genma. "She made sure that you were in stable condition before she left."

"I think she'll be back in a couple of weeks" said Sasuke.

"So when she gets back you can tell her whatever it is you want to tell her" said Genma smiling. Then he left the room.

_'I'm gonna kill you Genma!' _Kakashi thought.

"Oh I gotta go. I have a date with Hinata" said Naruto. "See ya later Kakashi-sensei!" Then Naruto left, leaving Sasuke alone in the room with Kakashi.

"What is it that you want to tell Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly get to finish my sentence" said Kakashi. "I got as far as Sakura, but I passed out before I could say you and Naruto. It was just one of those final message things, because I thought I was going to die."

"Okay" said Sasuke, then he left. But as he left, he couldn't help but feel that Kakashi wasn't telling him the truth.

The whole time Sakura was away, she was all Kakashi saw in his dreams. It even got to the point where he was afraid to fall asleep, for he didn't want to dream about her. He so wanted the dreams to be a reality. Considering what happened to him, Kakashi he was going to tell Sakura how he felt.

_**Baby, 'cause you don't know how I feel**_

_**Livin' my life without you**_

_**Baby, and you don't know what it's like**_

_**Lovin' you all this time**_

_**I'll give you all my love, heart and soul**_

_**Riskin' it all on a chance**_

_**And now when I need you the most**_

_**You don't know**_

_**(Oh, no…you don't know baby)**_

As Sakura was heading back towards the village after completing her mission, she was think about Kakashi and hoped that he was alright. She was so worried when she saw Genma carrying a bleeding and unconscious Kakashi. At that moment she had quickly treated his wounds, and it was the first time she saw him without a shirt. She had to admit that her former sensei had some nice abs and looked so hot even though he still had his mask on. But even before that, Sakura noticed that Kakashi had been on her mind a lot lately. Not to mention she was becoming unsure about her feeling for Sasuke. She though she loved him, but now she wasn't so sure. She began to wonder if she was falling for Kakashi. But thought that it could never work. She thought that he was would think that she was too young for him and he probably wasn't interested in a girl like her. But little did she know that, Kakashi felt the same.

_**And I would hold you all though the night**_

_**I would stay right by your side, baby**_

_**And I'd give you the world**_

_**If your love was mine**_

_**But, baby could it be I'm only dreamin'?**_

**_Don't let it pass me by _**

Kakashi waited by the village gates on the day Sakura was expected to return. When Sakura finally showed up, she was surprised to see Kakashi there as if he was waiting for her. "Kakashi, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sakura, I have to tell you something" he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Sakura, I...I love you"

Sakura looked at Kakashi in shock. She didn't know what to say.

"I'll understand if you don't feel the same" he said. Then he turned around and began to walk away.

_**Baby, 'cause you don't know how I feel**_

_**Livin' my life without you**_

_**Baby, and you don't know what it's like**_

_**Lovin' you all this time**_

_**I'll give you all my love, heart and soul**_

_**Riskin' it all on a chance**_

_**And now when I need you the most**_

_**You don't know**_

_**(Oh, no…you don't know baby)**_

"Kakashi wait!" Sakura said as she embraced Kakashi from behind. This surprised the Sharingan Warrior. "I love you too Kakashi." It was the happiest moment of Kakashi's life. He managed to turn around to face Sakura. Then he removed his mask. Sakura stared in awe at his handsome face. Then Kakashi kissed her on the lips. Sakura returned the kiss. At the moment the felt they were on the only people on the planet. That was until they heard a very familiar and angry male voice shout "What the hell is going on here!?"

Sakura and Kakashi pulled apart and Kakashi quickly put his mask back on. Then they turned to face Sasuke. "How could you guys do this me!?" Sasuke shouted. Then he stomped off. "Sasuke wait!" Sakura called out to him and chased after him.

Later, Kakashi was sitting on a park thinking he blew it. He should have known that Sakura still had feelings for Sasuke. Then he heard a familiar voice say, "Hi." He looked up and saw Sakura standing there. "I explained the situation to Sasuke, but he's still pretty mad at us" she said. "I'm sorry" said Kakashi. "It's alright" said Sakura as she sat down next to him. "But I'm not sure if he'll ever forgive us though."

"I'm sure everything will be alright" said Kakashi. Then he lowered his mask and he and Sakura kissed.


End file.
